


Rain Will Make the Flowers -

by screengeekdiaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Death, Deathbed Confession, Destiel - Freeform, I Love You, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screengeekdiaries/pseuds/screengeekdiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration taken from this:</p><p>  <i>Person B knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Will Make the Flowers -

_It wasn’t supposed to end like this._

It was a stupid thing to think really. Death came to everyone in the end – humans, angels, demons – so why should an ex-angel, new human who frequently frequents with demons be any different? Really, when Cas thought about it, it was more the way in which he was dying rather than the act of death in itself that took him by surprise.

Because after eons of living, surviving war after war, visiting heaven, hell and purgatory alike, ‘jumped in a car park’ was not how he thought he would leave this plain of existence.

Breath rattling, he propped himself up against the wheel of his car, trying to ignore the blood slowly pooling around him. Between the darkening sky and the position he’d park in, no one could see him from the 7/11, and Cas was strangely glad of it – he didn't want an audience to his demise. Besides, someone would find him eventually, though he prayed for the poor sole who would draw that short straw.

The knife glinted in the light of the setting sun, pain shooting through his stomach like lightning strikes. His brain screamed for him to do something, call an ambulance, instinct shocking him into grappling for his phone. But he stilled his fingers before they hit 9; he knew this wound, seen a thousand times before in a millennia of existence, and knew that no help would get to him on time. 

And he didn’t want some strangers’ voice to be the last thing he heard.

“Hey Cas! What’s taking so long? I’m in desperate need of pie over here!”

Castiel smiled as the warmth of Deans voice floated through the receiver, fingers itching for the bag he’d somehow managed to retain. The smooth plastic tub held firm in his hand.

“Just leaving the store now” He winced, burning spreading through his flesh. He pooled his strength into levelling his voice, refusing to let pain win out this conversation. A drop of rain fell onto his head.

“Awesome man. Listen, we think we've had a breakthrough on this case, but we may need your knowledge to...”

Castiel nodded as Dean talked, his mind drifting the gap between asleep and awake. He could picture Dean now, warm and safe in the Bunker, poring through books with Sam by his side. The prophet would be there too, surrounded by scrawlings of languages that Cas barely recalled, lost from generations of misuse and neglect. And between them an empty seat, his seat, containing nothing but a trenchcoat he didn't think he’d need.

Water dripped from his hair like the blood from his wound. The world around him swam.

“Cas? You still there buddy?”

“I’m still here” he slurred. He focused on the phone, not caring that the pain was leaving him.

“So how long till you get back?”

“Oh, it won’t be long now” he replied truthfully, one eye on the steel in his stomach. This wasn't how he wanted his last moments with Dean to be. If God was kind, he’d let Cas live out his humanity with Dean, growing old and wrinkled on some porch, all creaky hips and dentures and laughing at the memories of a life lived together. He wanted to be grey haired, dying in Dean’s arms, peaceful and happy and knowing that he loved him.

But God wasn't kind. Hell, God wasn't even here anymore. 

But there was one part of his fantasy he might be able to finish.

“Listen Dean, there’s – there’s something I've been meaning to tell you” he whispered, the lower half of his body comfortably numb. 

“Sure man, talk to me.”

“Ever since I became – human, I've come to realise – that life – life is short.” Cas huffed out in short sharp bursts. “And we have to – to take every opportu-nity while we can-”

“Cas? Are you alr-“

“Dean please!” Cas cried, the last of his strength pouring conviction into his voice. He raised his head towards the heavens and let the rain glide over his face. 

“I – I love you Dean.”

Silence fell over the line. His heart skipped. He couldn't tell if it was his ears or the reception. Cas clung to the phone, needing Dean to hear his words. Before it was too late.

His throat began to gurgle.

“Dean? I love you.”

The rain slowly washed him clean, draining the dregs of the pain away.

“Cas! Stay with me, I’m coming to get you -”

“I love you Dean”

The car park faded from his view. He choked on air that was no longer there.

“Castiel don’t you leave me!”

“I – love – you” Cas whispered, the spinning stars taking his breath away.

The ground came up to claim him, cradling him as gently as a newborn as he slipped sideways. The phone fell from his unfeeling grip, clattering to the ground as he floated, floated into the abyss above him, taking with him the memories of a life well lived. Of vast blue skies and ocean seas. Of tiny babes he healed and black eyes slain. Of his brothers. His sisters. His family. His friends.

Of golden green eyes he wished he could see. One last time.

And as he flew away into the endless night, he swore he could hear a tiny, heartbroken voice telling him:

“Cas. I – I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So. I tried my hand at a sad Destiel oneshot. Sorry!
> 
> If you'd like to request something happier, come find me at ooohesslimandalittlebitfoxy.tumblr.com ~ Elle x


End file.
